


Opportunities

by GreyPezzola



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran has always been a very practical person, which is why she is going to kill whoever her employer is for making her wear such a ridiculous dress and heels for something as simple as a sniping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got the brains, you’ve got the looks  
> Let’s make lots of money  
> You’ve got the brawn, I’ve got the brains  
> Let’s make lots of money  
> -The Petshop Boys

Moran has always been a very practical person, which is why she hates the situation she is in. She is, in no way, sexy. She's practical, punctual, and precise. She may be pretty, if one is to be very charitable, but the scar on her face mars her from being anywhere in the realm of beauty.

Which is why she is going to kill whoever her employer is for making her wear such a ridiculous dress and heels for something as simple as a sniping. Her employer even forbade her from smoking. The only good thing she can think of is the fact that the purse, while ugly and in fashion, is exceedingly practical. It has a lining that hides all her equipment as provided by her employer.

She know that she should thank 'M' for giving her such a nice rifle to use and keep if he is happy with her work, but she knows that the reward was merely a clever way to hide a threat.

Moran is going to keep the rifle, she's good at this.

Her target comes into range; she steadies herself. He pauses to talk with someone; she aims. He smiles and walks away; she fires. He falls limply to the ground; she's already gone.

Her phone rings as she exits the building, avoiding the scene she has caused entirely. She picks it up and opens it.

"Hello?" she asks curtly.

"That was... beautiful. I will meet you on the corner, treat me like your boyfriend." the voice of 'M' is not what she was expecting, but it takes all types, she supposes.

"Oh course." She says and hangs up without further formalities. She slips the phone back into the garish purse and walks to the end of the street. A man is standing there and waves to her.

"Sebby!" he calls happily, his strange Irish lilt is only slightly less annoying than the name he has called her.

She smiles back at him nonetheless. "How are you?"

"Oh, fantastic. Lunch?"

"I'm hardly hungry." she states as coldly as she dares.

"I'm sure you could use a smoke though." he replies in a sing song voice. "Come on, here, let me take your bag."

He loops his arm around hers and proceeds to lead her through London at a leisurely pace. They make a lot of detours, into shops, getting coffee; he always whispers instructions in her ear as to how to act. Moran is not stupid and knows that 'M', if this is really him, is testing her further.

"I would usually insist that you close your eyes, but I know you'd count the steps and end up back here." He states and he sounds pleased. "So, if you tell anyone where I'm about to take you, I will kill you, I might even make yourself do it. Now follow me, and be in a hurry. I'm about ravish you."

Moran can't tell if he's being truthful or not, but decides to act accordingly nevertheless. He leads her down a busy street and then enters a a door way. She giggles up at him as he fumbles with the keys. They slip inside as he wraps an arm around her waist.

He kisses her roughly, pinning her against the door. She strikes out and soon he is the one pinned to the door with blood gushing from his nose. "Oooh! Very good!" He crows. She pinches a nerve and he sags. She lets him fall to the floor and slides the door's bolt shut.

A few hours later he comes to, groggily calling out, "Seb! That wasn't nice."

She presses a knife she's looted from the kitchen to his throat. "Well, I don't appreciate being fucked with."

"You're hired." He says with a grin. "You're stunning."

She doesn't lower the knife, but presses the blade a bit harder into his flesh.

"Look, calm down. I just needed to see if you were good enough. You were perfect, maybe not the best in heels, but still amazing. I don't compliment people, Seb, now untie me and we'll talk about your contract."

"You had me shoot someone and then dragged me around London without any information. What do you want?"

He grins widely. "Hmm... I want excitement. How does that old song go? I've got the brains, you've got the looks, let's make lots of money."

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before. This was more a way to vent than anything else.  
> Lyrics are "Opportunities" by the Petshop Boys.


End file.
